


Avengers Antics

by Maximoff (britishatheart)



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe maybe?, Gen, and this is based on MCU essentially, because Spider Man is a part of the Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishatheart/pseuds/Maximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker was like any other guy his age. After graduating high school, he had enrolled in Empire State University so he had classes to attend, assignments to do and a lot of coffee to drink... But his super hero status also granted him a spot in the Avengers, so that only added to his list of things to do. It wasn't easy, but at the same time, it was the easiest thing on the world.<br/>What wasn't easy, on the other hand, was to do all that... while having to pee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Last night, a friend of mine sent me [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CC6MB0pWgAAIyds.jpg) photo and then this happened. I have no other excuses except that I'm trying to cope with the fact that I have yet to watch Age of Ultron.  
> Also, this was not Beta read so I apologise for all grammar mistakes, errors and every flaws you find.

+++  


It had been a long Thursday for young Peter Parker, and he was more than glad when he finally made it to his not so new, but still kind of daunting, living quarters.

After graduating High School, Peter enrolled in Empire State University, but that wasn't the only thing that had changed in his not so normal teenage life. In addition to have to fight criminals in New York City, getting used to college life, learning about the dynamics that ruled life in campus and, much like in high school, figuring out all the groups there were, Peter had to get acquainted with yet another group of people... one that was way more impressive than anything that he could find in college. Never mind the fraternities and stuff like that, this was a whole new level of anything he could ever imagine.

This was the Avengers.

Things could get a bit overwhelming and quite easily, but, frankly, Peter wouldn't change a thing. Well, he would definitely change what happened with Gwen after school, but there wasn't much that could be done about that, besides, if he knew Gwen — and he did know her a lot — Peter would say she would like him to dwell on that... So he didn't. Instead he tried to keep busy at all times and, mostly, tried to help as many people as he could. It wasn't easy, but at the same time, it was the easiest thing on the world.

What wasn't easy, on the other hand, was to do all that helping while having to pee.

Just thinking about it made Peter pull a little stronger on his web so he could get to the Avengers flat faster. He needed to pee, and he had needed to do so for a couple of hours, maybe more.

He could practically hear his Aunt May chiding him, because "it wasn't good for his health". But just a few more metres, that's all that separated him from the big tower he had yet to get used to call home.

Well, technically it wasn't home. It was more like a dorm, like those he didn't get in college. It was a place to sleep when he wasn't studying or doing super hero stuff. But Peter still called it home.

_Just a few more swings_ , he thought to himself. _Just a few more swings and you're home_...

+++

As soon as he reached the Avengers tower, Peter dashed through the doors of the balcony. Dropping his bag onto the floor, he was making a bee line to the bathroom when a male voice spoke somewhere behind him.

'Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?'

As much as Peter would have liked to just completely ignore the man, he couldn't because a) he was the owner of the building and b) he was Iron Man.

Closing his eyes and not even bothering to straighten up and recover some dignity, Peter turned around and, with his legs crossed, he said in between breaths, 'I have to pee.'

Because he did. He had to pee and, at this point, they all knew — and by they all, Peter literally meant they all because everyone was there. Clint, Bruce, Natasha, Steve, even the Asgardian god, Thor — who didn't really look like an Asgardian god now with his very fashionable modern clothes — was there, all of them sitting on the U shaped sofa, probably chatting and — _oh, great_ — having drinks. Oh, there was also Tony Stark, of course.

'Well, then take your bag with you,' said Stark indicating the black backpack that Peter had dropped by the door.

The door seemed miles and miles away from him right now, and Peter really didn't feel like walking all the way back. Actually, he felt as if he had to walk all the way there, he'd pee in his pants. Well, in his spandex pants because he had yet to get out of his Spidey outfit.

'I'll be just a moment,' Peter tried to bargain. His bladder just killing him.

'A moment is all that will take for you to get the bag and leave it in your bedroom,' said Stark emphatically. 'This isn't a fraternity house — even though sometimes it resembles one...'

Peter simply stood there, looking at the older man. In all honesty, he had no idea if what the man was talking was the truth considering he had never been to a fraternity house before so it was a comparison he couldn't really make, but if Stark was saying...

'If you pee on my floor, you're cleaning it,' Tony said and, finally, Peter broke from his reverie. He also realised only then that he didn't have to walk all the way to retrieve his bag — he was still wearing his outfit, he could just reach it with his web. Why didn't he think of that earlier?

Using his web, Peter dragged his bag and, with a little cry, he hurried his way towards his bedroom to drop his bag.

If he had been able to pay attention to anything other than his enormous need to pee and Tony Stark who was, surprisingly, very adamant about him leaving his bag by the balcony door for just a moment, then Peter would have noticed that Thor had managed to leave the room, and that all the remaining Avengers had this strange little grin plastered on their faces...

.

As soon as he got to his bedroom, Peter just opened the door and threw his bag. It landed right on his bed but, frankly, it could have landed on the floor or anywhere else for all he cared. He just needed to go to the damn bathroom.

He was almost sweating by the time he got to the bathroom, which was a couple of metres down the corridor.

An immense relief was taking over him when his hand touched the handle... only to be replaced by nothing but complete and absolute despair when he saw it.

Sitting on top of the toilet lid was Mjölnir.

An indignant cry made past his lips, followed by him calling out the name of the god whose weapon was in a very inappropriate place.

'Thor!'

Peter didn't have to use his heightened senses to hear all six individuals laughing at his expense.

+++

Peter knew that the thing with Thor's hammer had been a harmless prank; at the time, he wasn't able to laugh at it, but later, as he sat with all of them for dinner, he was able to do so.

But be that as it may, it was a prank and it had to be responded to. Well, technically speaking, it didn't "have to be", but hell if Peter was going to let that slide.

An old saying states that "revenge is a dish best served cold"... Based on that, Peter took his time to plot for his retribution. A good six hours.

The luminous clock on his bedside table informed it was 5:30am. That was good enough, Peter thought to himself as he got out of bed.

Reaching for his bag, he retrieved an extra pair of his web-shooters and that was it. That was all he was going to need to get back at the Mighty Thor.

Ever so quietly, Peter managed to sneak into the bedroom of the Adgardian god of thunder.

It was a damn good thing that he could move pretty graciously now; had he tried to do so before getting his powers, he had serious doubts whether he have made it out of his bedroom silently or not. And he was being very nice because, truthfully, there were really no doubts at all. But alas, he entered Thor's bedroom and didn't close the door. If anything went wrong, he'd need a quick escape route.

Thor's face was completely serene and placid; his breathing was heavy and his mouth was hanging slightly open. Looking around, Peter found a shirt discarder carelessly by his bed. He briefly wondered if Stark would order Thor to tidy his room, but quickly realised how foolish that thought was...

Reaching for the shirt, Peter wrapped it around his hand and left only a sleeve hanging loosely. Ever so slowly, he ran the tip of the fabric along the man's right cheek.

Thor's face contorted in an annoyed expression and he turned his head to the other side and continued to sleep. He tried one second time, this time tickling the man's ear but he simply stirred a little and did not open his eyes.

A sly grin pulled at the corners of Peter's lips as he threw the shirt away. Thor was a heavy sleeper. Wasn't that grand?

A quick glance to the clock next to Thor's bed told Peter he needed to hurry up if he wanted to do that without being caught. Not that his prank would go unnoticed for too long once the Asgardian woke up, but still. He had planned it like this and he was going to stick to his plan. As dumb as it could be.

So, without wasting yet another second, Peter put his devious ideas into work.

+++

At six thirty sharp, Peter Parker was making himself a cup of coffee when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw Tony.

'Morning,' he greeted the older man with a smile. 'Coffee?'

Tony's eyebrows furrowed and he studied that scene carefully. It was six thirty, Peter was making coffee... and smiling? Something was off.

'Yeah,' he said with a nod and approached the young man. Grabbing a mug from the cabinet above the sink, he looked at Peter once again. 'What's going on?'

'Huh?' Peter asked innocently. 'What do you mean, what's going on?'

'It is awful early and you're suspiciously pleased... What are you up to?'

Peter shrugged. 'Nothing. I just finished an assignment last night and today we'll start on nanomaterials. Professor Larsson is working on some researches and she'll show us a little bit so I'm kind of looking forward to that.'

Tony continued to stare at Peter; he seemed to be deciding if that was really all there was, but after a fee seconds, he shrugged.

'All right then... but should you be working with nanomaterials and that sort of stuff already?' He asked as he leaned against the sink and took a sip from his mug.

'Why shouldn't I?'

Tony seemed to consider that question for a moment, until he conceded. 'Fair enough.'

Giving him a small smile, Peter placed his empty mug in the sink. He was just about to head to the door when he heard Tony.

'Aren't you forgetting something?'

Still with his back turned to Stark, Peter rolled his eyes. He forced another smile as he turned around and quickly rinsed the mug before putting it in the dishwasher.

A glimpse of his watch told Peter he needed to leave pretty soon if he didn't want to deal with Thor once the god of thunder woke up. Part of him wanted to see the look on his face once he was up, but the other part of him — the one with a lot more sense — was more interested in staying alive.

Quickly closing the dishwasher, Peter smiled at Tony and bid him goodbye before hurrying to the door.

Peter didn't see the strange look that Tony addressed him. He also just smiled and waved when he walked part Clint and Steve as he walked out if the kitchen.

'What was that?' Peter heard Clint asking someone — probably Tony — but he didn't hear the response, because at the exact moment he reached the front door, a booming sound filled the entire place.

'PARKER!'

Peter didn't even try to hide his beam as he walked out of the place. As he turned to close the door, he caught three pairs of eyes looking at him. Clint and Steve looked a bit lost, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened, but Tony's eyes told a very different story. Even though he didn't see it, he probably had already figured out what had happened. Peter thought he saw him smirking as he closed the door.

.

About twenty minutes later, when Peter got to ESU, he checked his mobile phone.

There were two new messages.

As he unlocked the screen, Peter couldn't help but think he already knew who had sent him the message, and when he opened it, he saw he was right.

Both of them from Stark. The first one read: "If this doesn't dissolve in an hour, I trust you know who's cleaning the place."

Of course the web would be gone after an hour. He hadn't changed anything. With that in mind, he read the other message. This one said: "Well done, kid."

Peter laughed.

Even if he had to clean the entire place later, he believed he would have done it all the same. Before he placed his mobile back in his bag, Peter checked the photo he had taken shortly after he was done with Thor. He had wasted almost five refills of his web-fluid and would have to make some more sooner than he had anticipated, but it was all for a good cause. Having a photo of the god of thunder all wrapped up in his web was worth it.

Even though everyone at the Avengers flat probably knew what had happened already, Peter sent that very photo to his fellow super heroes before heading to his first class of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you have a great day :)


End file.
